Shades of Blue
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Olivia Benson never expected to meet a man like Elliot Stabler. Once she gets to know him, she learns what he's really into... Chapters 1-3 are rated T, but Chapters 4 on are rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a Law and Order SVU story, based off the popular book "Fifty Shades of Grey" entitled "Shades of Blue" which was sent to me by a fellow Twitter user. This is Chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! Please review.**

I sit up in bed and yawn. The sunlight is streaming in through the one window in the bedroom. I have forgotten to close the curtains.

It is seven AM on this beautiful Monday morning. I get out of bed and walk over to the mirror to take a look at my hair. Surprisingly, it has stayed quite neat, considering that I slept for eight hours. I yawn once more, not wanting to be awake this early.

But of course, I have to do something for Alexandra Cabot, the woman who's been living in this apartment with me for the last four years.  
It's not like Alex is a bad person. She's quite wonderful. There's just been several times where I have to do something for her because she's unable to it herself. And she just had to pick today to be sick.  
Alex is my roommate. She's the same age as me, and we're both graduating college next week. Final exams are right around the corner. We've been studying for them for the last three weeks, and I feel like we should be spending more time preparing for them. It's not like we'll have time to redo the exams if we fail them. We'll just be stuck in college for another year if we do.

As I'm combing my hair, I become aware of a retching sound. I walk into the bathroom and find Alex leaning over the toilet, vomiting.  
"Hey…" she says in a croaked voice. She looks incredibly pale. Her forehead's got sweat on it and it looks like she's dying in those thin pajamas she always wears. "So sorry."  
"It's ok," I reply. "You had no idea that you were going to be sick today. Do you need me to get you anything?"  
"A pillow and some medicine. I think I'm going to be here for a while. I hope my stomach can stop acting up enough for me to make it to the couch."  
Alex somehow picked up a bad case of the stomach flu the night before she's supposed to go to a job interview in Brooklyn. All I know is that this job has something to do with a law firm called Stabler & Haden. Apparently, Alex has been doing so well in college that this law firm has offered her a job as an intern. This company has a special relationship with our university, City University of New York.  
"Thank you so much for doing this," Alex tells me after I hand her the pillow and medicine to help calm her upset stomach. "I would have liked to reschedule this interview, but apparently, it would take several months."  
"It's fine," I say.  
"I left the papers on the table for you. It includes your resume, cover letter, and other important documents. Even though I wasn't feeling well, I made sure that they were complete."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
Alex really is one of my closest friends. I am glad that she is my roommate because it has been such an experience getting to know her and she's had my back since freshman year of college.

Alex is nice enough that she has lended me her vehicle for the drive to the law building. I think my car-an old Toyota I had named Dorothy-wouldn't do too well. I really need to get myself a new car because I'm definitely going to need one once I get a job.  
I enter through the doors of Stabler & Haden. This building is at least 10 floors high with dozens of glass windows looking down towards the streets of Brooklyn.  
I walk up to the front desk. I'm still holding the folder of papers Alex typed up for me. I remind myself that I need to get her a thank-you gift for typing up the papers, even though she was not feeling 100 percent.  
"May I help you?" asks a woman.  
"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Stabler. Olivia Benson, taking Alexandra Cabot's place," I reply.  
"Mr. Stabler will be ready shortly. You may take a seat over in the waiting area and someone will come to you when he's ready."  
I walk over to the waiting area and sit down in one of the comfortable chairs. I pick up a magazine and start reading through it.  
"Ms. Benson?" I hear a voice say.  
I set the magazine back down on the table. There's another woman standing in front of me.  
"Mr. Stabler is ready to see you know. Take the elevator up to the eighth floor and his office is the third door on your left. You can just go right in," the woman continues.  
The woman hands me a visitor badge. I clip it onto the base of my blouse. I then take a deep breath and start walking towards the elevator. I'm kind of nervous. I wonder what this Mr. Stabler is like.

After arriving on the eighth floor, I find the office I'm looking for and step inside.  
"Ms. Cabot?" Mr. Stabler asks, slightly confused. "I'm Elliot Stabler. Please, have a seat."  
"Um…" I say after sitting down. "Ms. Cabot isn't able to make it, so I was sent instead."  
Mr. Stabler seems quite young. And attractive. He's wearing a black suit jacket with gold cufflinks and a white, no-iron shirt. His pants match the same color as his suit jacket. He wears a pair of designer shoes on his feet. I take another deep breath and prepare to speak.  
"And you are?" Mr. Stabler asks me.  
"I'm Olivia Benson. I'm studying Law with Alexandra, excuse me, Ms. Cabot, at CUNY," I reply. I notice that Mr. Stabler doesn't look that much older than 28. "Lovely view you have from up here."  
"I agree with you, Ms. Benson."  
There is a slight awkward silence that fills the room.  
"I'm sorry," I say. "I've never had a job interview before. I'm just a little nervous."  
"It's perfectly fine. You may take as much time as you need. Did Ms. Cabot tell you about this interview?"  
"Yes. It was for an internship. I do have some questions for you, Mr. Stabler."  
"Ask away."  
"Do you feel powerful knowing that you're the owner of a law firm?"  
"There are over 20,000 people working for me. I guess you could say I have a bit of power. But I tend to not let it show."  
"Outside of your work, what do you like to do?"  
"I have several interests, Ms. Benson. Maybe sometime, I'll show them to you."  
"Have you ever given up a lot of time with family to be here at your work?"  
"Yes. I have an adopted brother, Trevor, and a younger adopted sister, Amanda. My mother lives in NYC. She got remarried after my father died."  
There is a knock on the door. Ugh, I hate interruptions. The woman who had handed me my badge stepped inside.  
"Pardon me, I'm sorry for interrupting. You have another meeting in three minutes," she says.  
"I'm not done with my current meeting, so you can cancel the next one," Mr. Stabler replies. After she leaves, he turns back to me. "So, Ms. Benson, where did we leave off? Oh, that's right."  
He takes a deep breath before continuing to speak. "What do you plan to do after you graduate college?"  
"Trying to find a job in either a law firm or work in the Special Victims Unit as a detective," I reply. "I've been thinking about my final exams a lot."  
"If you want the internship until you can find a full or part-time job, it's yours."  
I'm a little shocked by what he has just told me. Did he really just offer me the job that was supposed to go to Alex?  
"I'll do a little thinking on it," I reply.  
"Just call my secretary when you have your answer. I will get your message. Do you want to see a little bit of the building?"  
"Um, I do have to drive back to my apartment in Manhattan, though. And I'm sure you have a lot of other things going on at the Firm."  
"No, I actually don't. Today's been a pretty light day. But if you have to get going, then until we meet again, Ms. Benson."  
"Thank you for the interview, Mr. Stabler," I say. "I'll just leave my papers here with you."  
"Sounds good."  
He extends his hand and I shake it. We don't say goodbye. I walk into the elevator.  
"Elliot," I say without any introduction.  
"Olivia," he replies.  
The doors close and I'm going back down to the main floor. My mind is still trying to process what has just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of "Shades of Blue" Enjoy and please review!  
**

As soon as the elevator doors open, it takes me a moment to actually step out of it and onto the main floor of the law firm. My heart is beating faster and I'm trying to take a deep breath to calm myself down.  
What in the world just happened? I ask myself. There's something about Elliot Stabler that is affecting me in ways that no other man has done before. Is it his looks? His wealth? His power?  
I manage to step outside the building and let the cold air hit my face. I need a change of scenery for a while. I don't want to think about Elliot Stabler, but I can't stop thinking about him.

As the law firm disappears from my sight, I head back to the apartment I share with Alexandra. We both had moved into this place freshman year and we've loved it ever since. I'm a little upset that she didn't give me any information about Elliot. It would have been nice to know a little bit about him before going off to his office for an interview.  
He's so young! How did he manage to get a position such as running a law firm? My mind is trying to figure that out, but the reasoning is not coming to me.  
I think to myself, Ground, create a sinkhole. Swallow me whole. I can't keep thinking about Elliot Stabler. Alexandra Cabot, why would you not tell me about him?!

When I arrive back at the apartment, Alex appears to be feeling somewhat better. She is not in the bathroom and her face looks like some color has returned. She's sitting at her desk working on something, which I assume is for finals since she's got books all on the desk.  
"Hey, Olivia, you're back! How did it go?" the blonde woman asks me. "I was a little worried."  
"The interview went overtime a little bit," I reply. "Why Alex? Just why wouldn't you give me a simple biography of this guy? I had no idea what to think."  
"I'm so sorry, I should have."  
"It's fine."  
I take a deep breath before speaking again. "He's very attractive. And young."  
"How young is young to you?"  
"He's gotta be no older than 28. How are you feeling?"  
"A bit better. At least I'm not having to be near the toilet all the time. I managed to eat a popsicle. That's all I've been able to keep down for the last hour."  
"Well, I have to get going. I just remembered that I'm working a three hour shift at The Home Depot today. There's more soup in the mini-fridge if you need it."

I've been working at this Home Depot since I started attending CUNY. It's given me some good work experience. I didn't even have to go for an interview. My current employer had looked at my resume and cover letter and asked me to practice helping a customer. I got the job that same day.  
"Olivia!" says the name of my employer, Mrs. Cragen. "I thought you weren't coming in today. I remember receiving an email from you this morning."  
"The other appointment I went to actually took less time than I thought, so I decided to come in. I'm gonna miss working here," I reply.  
"We'll miss you too, Olivia."  
I told Mrs. Cragen that after I graduated college that I would be leaving my job in order to look for a full-time job.  
She tells me to go stock some shelves and I do so. All of a sudden, I hear someone say my name.  
"Ms. Benson?"  
Oh crap.  
I turn around and there's Elliot Stabler-ELLIOT FREAKING STABLER-standing there. I think that I'm going to have heart failure.  
"Mr. Stabler," I reply. "What brings you buy?"  
"I happened to be driving through the area. I need to pick up a few things. Good to see you again, Ms. Benson."  
"Liv. My name is Liv," I continue. "What may I help you with, Mr. Stabler?"  
"I will need some zip ties."  
ZIP TIES?!  
My whole body is frozen in place. It's almost as if I've been paralyzed. My legs feel like Jell-O.  
Stop it, Olivia. You need to treat him like any other customer, I think to myself. I force my brain to tell my legs to move.  
"They are in aisle six," I stutter. "I'm sorry. I meant that they are in aisle six."  
"After you."  
I lead him to the aisle he needs and he grabs a package of the ties.  
Stop looking at him, Olivia! I snap at myself. Yes, he attractive and young. Stop looking. He doesn't want you! How could he want a 22-year-old soon-to-be college graduate? Who would want someone like me anyway?  
"Do you need anything else, Mr. Stabler?" I ask.  
"Some tape. More specifically, duct tape."  
Duct tape? Why the heck would you need zip ties and duct tape?!  
He puts the ties in a shopping basket and follows me to where the tape is. I don't even want to ask why he is buying those things.  
"How long have you been working here?" he asks me.  
"A few years. I started working shortly after I began my freshman year," I say. "Is there anything else you need?"  
"Some rope."  
OH CRAP.  
Now I'm curious.  
"Are you doing renovations?" I question.  
"No, I am not," he replies. He lets out a small laugh.  
My subconscious mind is going crazy. Just that little laugh was enough to take my breath away. It was so sexy.  
"What kind of activities do you like to do in your free time?" he asks me.  
"I like to read. Classic Literature is my favorite. Emily Brontë's Wuthering Heights is probably my all-time favorite book."  
"Don't think I've ever read it."  
"Olivia!" shouted another voice.  
I look up and there is Dominick Carisi, Mr. Cragen's adopted son. Dominick is about a year older than I am and just graduated college last year. He's currently in the Police Academy. He plans on becoming a detective. For which precinct, I don't know.  
"How are you?" he asks me, pulling me into a hug. "It's been so long! I haven't seen you around a lot."  
"I haven't gotten a lot of shifts since I announced my resignation," I reply. "I'm leaving next week. I'm going to graduate next week and then it will be time for me to look for a full-time job. Dominick, this is Elliot Stabler. Elliot, this is Dominick Carisi. His father is the owner of the store."  
"Wait, the Elliot Stabler? As in Stabler & Haden?" Dominick questions.  
"Yes," was Elliot's reply.  
The two of them shake hands. "It's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard about your law firm and the hundred of stories people have said about it. Do you need me to get you anything?"  
"Actually, Olivia's been helping me. I have everything I need. But thank you anyway."  
"You're welcome, Mr. Stabler. Olivia, I'll see you at graduation."  
Dominick walks away and I can see that Mr. Stabler seems a little...jealous?  
We walk over to the checkout counter and he pays for his items.  
"Olivia?" Elliot asks me before he leaves.  
"Yes?" I reply.  
"I'm glad that you were able to come to the interview and not Alexandra."  
Elliot then walks away.  
I'm just standing there, frozen in place. His words have shocked me.  
You. Not Alexandra.  
My feelings for him are growing. I cannot deny them anymore. It had to be a coincidence that he came to the hardware store where I worked...right? I don't know.  
I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. I see Mrs. Cragen coming towards me and I'm hesitating on whether to answer the call.  
I quickly grab my phone and answer it, not bothering to look at Caller ID.  
"Hello?" I ask.  
"Olivia? It's Kurt," replies the voice.  
Kurt Moss is a fellow CUNY student whose working towards a Journalism major. He comes by Alex and I's apartment quite a bit. He's like the brother I had never had. I didn't have any siblings growing up. My mom was a single parent who loved alcohol more than me. When I went off to university, my life got a lot better.  
"Um, hello. I'm actually in the middle of my shift."  
"Okay. Well, I just wanted to let you know that the New York Times offered me a job and I went in for an interview a week ago. I got the job. I was hoping you and Alex would be free to celebrate on Thursday night."  
"I'll check my schedule. Congratulations by the way. I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
He says goodbye, and then I end the call. I'm trying to figure the things that have just happened in the past 20 minutes.  
But the one thing I know for sure is that I like Elliot Stabler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 of "Shades of Blue" Enjoy and please review.**

I put my phone away and notice that there is a small piece of paper on the counter. I pick up the paper and look at it. I realize that it is Elliot's phone number on his official business card.  
Now my mind is going crazy. Why would he leave me his phone number?  
I know for sure that Alex is going to love this. She's always teased me about my love life. She has great advice when it comes to dating. She's had several boyfriends already since she started college.

When I arrive back home from my shift at The Home Depot, I find Alex sitting on the couch. She's got a blanket around her and I'm wondering if she's suffering from chills. I know that whenever I get a cold-or the flu-my body temperature doesn't stay the same.  
"Hey," she says. Her voice doesn't sound as croaky as it was when I left for the interview. "How was work?"  
"Pretty good. However, there was an unexpected visitor," I reply.  
"Don't tell me…"  
"ELLIOT FREAKING STABLER. He was there!"  
"What was he doing at Home Depot at this time of the day?"  
"He told me that he was getting some stuff. I thought maybe he was doing some renovations on his house. He told me he wasn't. He happened to be driving through the area."  
"And he just happened to stop by the Home Depot you were working at?"  
"I don't why he picked this particular store."  
"He likes you."  
"Oh really?"  
"Think about it! You're young and single. You're graduating college next week. Do you have his phone number?"  
"Yes, he left it on the checkout counter."  
"A guy like Elliot Stabler leaving you his phone number? He definitely likes you."  
"I think he's just trying to be nice to me. He offered me a job at his law firm. I think he just wants to have a female friend in his life."  
"Call him. Please. We're going to be doing a photoshoot soon. Who do you think is going to be the photographer? Brian Cassidy!"  
"I'll call Brian after I call Stabler."  
I pick up my phone and dial Elliot's number. After the second ring, he answers.  
"Stabler," he replies.  
"Um, hello Mr. Stabler. It's Olivia Benson," I say.  
"Ms. Benson. Lovely to hear from you."  
I can see Alex looking at me with a shocked look on her face.  
"CUNY is doing a photoshoot tomorrow and I was hoping you'd be able to come. What time would be the most convenient for you?"  
"Well, I'm staying at the Hilton on 59th Street, so how about nine? I'll meet you at the location. Just send me a text and I'll be there. I look forward to seeing you."  
"I look forward to seeing you too, Mr. Stabler."  
"See you tomorrow, Ms. Benson."  
He ends the call and after I set my phone down, Alex is smirking at me.  
"Olivia Margaret Benson, no way!" she replies. "He so likes you. I've never seen you like this with any man. There's definitely something different about him."  
"I guess I kind of like him. I'm still sorting through my feelings. I really don't know what to think. I forgot that I haven't studied for my English final yet, so I'm going to go to my room."  
"Let me know if you need any help with it."  
"I will."  
I grab my textbook off the coffee table and head down to my room.

The next evening, I decide to wear a navy blue dress with black heels to the photoshoot. Alex is dressed in grey pant and a pink blouse. After we arrive at the scheduled location-which is the Sheraton Hotel in Downtown Manhattan-I getting a drink of champagne when I see Elliot walk in.  
CRAP.  
My heart is racing and pounding in my chest. I have to take a few deep breaths. I am trying to calm myself down. But Elliot is so handsome...sexy. He's hot. I will not deny that.  
"Well hello, Ms. Benson," he says. "We meet again."  
He extends his hand and I shake it. I take another deep breath. It feels like electricity is running through our veins. I can't stop looking at him. Why would I?  
Alex walks up to us.  
"Mr. Stabler, this is my roommate, Alexandra Cabot," I say.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Cabot," he replies.  
"The pleasure is mine," is Alex's response. After she shakes his hand, she goes off to get some champagne for herself.  
Brian walks over to me.  
"Elliot, this is Brian Cassidy, our photographer. He graduated CUNY last year," I say.  
"Mr. Cassidy," Elliot replies.  
"Mr. Stabler," is Brian's response.  
They shake hands. Then Brian goes off to find Alex.  
"Ms. Benson, would you like to join me for coffee right now? My treat," is Elliot's question.  
OH MY GOODNESS. HOLY CRAP.  
ELLIOT STABLER JUST ASKED ME OUT FOR COFFEE. WHAT IS HAPPENING?!  
"Sure," I reply. My mind is going crazy. Maybe Alex is right. Maybe he likes me. Scratch that. I think he does.  
"Walk with me."  
I pull out my phone and compose a quick text to Alex, telling her that I'm about to go have coffee with Elliot. She sends me back a text that says, GIRL, HE LIKES YOU. GO FOR IT. JUST BE CAREFUL.  
Elliot and I walk to the coffee shop and we each order different drinks. He gets a mocha while I get a peppermint tea. My stomach is acting up a little bit, but I do not believe I have caught what Alex had.  
After getting our drinks, Elliot and I sit down at one of the tables. We start talking about his family and why no one really calls him Elliot. Once we finish the conversation, we toss our cups in the trash can and start heading back to the Sheraton. I suddenly am immersed in my thoughts of Elliot Stabler that I don't even notice myself falling off the sidewalk and stumbling into the road.  
"LIV!" he cries out, grabbing me and pulling me back onto the sidewalk just before a cyclist could hit me. "Are you ok?"  
He's holding close to him and suddenly I am becoming intoxicated by his presence. For the first time in the 22 years of my life, I want a kiss. And I want this man to do it.

Would you kiss me? I ask myself. I'm still looking at him.  
"Olivia, you should stay away from me. I'm not the guy for you," he says to me.  
Not the guy for me? Oh, you are definitely the man I want to be with.  
I can't think of anything else to say but a, "Thank you for saving me".  
"That idiot wasn't looking where he was going," Elliot replies. "My mind was going crazy. I didn't know what was going to happen to you. Thank you for joining me for coffee. I had a wonderful time. Good luck on your finals. I'll be at the graduation ceremony."  
He leaves me at the doorway to the Sheraton and then leaves.  
I felt a couple tears run down my face.  
Why, Elliot? I think to myself. I didn't want you to leave. I like you. I wish you could be mine.

When I make it back to the apartment, Alex immediately notices that my body language is different.  
"You've been crying," she says.  
"Yea, a little."  
"It's about Elliot, isn't it?"  
"Yes. He saved me tonight. A cyclist almost hit me when I started falling off the sidewalk. But then Elliot told me that I should stay away from him. He says that he's not the guy for me."  
"Are you kidding? How many times do I have to say that you're beautiful? How could Elliot not want you? Any guy would be lucky to have you."  
We finish up the conversation and I go back to my studying. Final exams are coming up and I want to do well.

It's Monday morning and I set my pencil down, the smile spreading across my face. College was officially over; I had just finished my final exam. All that was left of my academics was getting my diploma on Friday.  
Alex and I head back to the apartment and as soon as we walk up the steps, Alex says, "There's a package for you, Olivia."  
I take the package and use a boxcutter to open it once I step inside the apartment. Inside the package is a book. It happens to be Wuthering Heights. A very expensive copy of the book.  
"No way!" Alex says. "It had to be Elliot who sent that! That book looks like it was worth over 10 grand."  
"But why would…?" I ask. Then it hit me.  
I had forgotten that I told Elliot about Wuthering Heights, about it being my favorite book.  
I decide not to think about Elliot. It's time to go out to the bar and celebrate the end of college.

A half hour later, I've already drank three shots of tequila and am preparing for my fourth one. I accidentally butt-dialed Elliot and I didn't hear him say that he was coming to pick me up.  
I look at my phone and gasp when I realize that I had accidentally dialed Elliot's number.  
"Olivia?" I hear someone ask.  
I look up and see Brian. He's clearly drunk.  
"Olivia, I like you," he continues. He's pulling me close to him. I can smell the alcohol on his breath.  
No, no, no, stop! I think.  
"Brian, stop. You're like my brother," I say.  
He begins to kiss along my jawline.  
NO! I am thinking. Don't do this, please.  
"Excuse me, I think she told you to stop," says another voice.  
Brian snaps out of whatever trance he's in and realizes that he's looking at me.  
"Olivia, I am so, so sorry," he says, then runs off, completely ashamed and embarrassed.  
I look at Elliot and suddenly realize that I am going to be sick. Alex sent me a text saying that she was having a great time with Elliot's brother, Trevor. Then I vomit onto the ground and suddenly pass out into Elliot's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 of "Shades of Blue" Enjoy and please review.**

 **NOTE: From this point on, this story will be rated M.**

When I awake next, I notice that I'm in a different location. There's light-brown walls and satin sheets on the bed I'm currently lying in. I look down and realize that my dress is missing. The worst thought has come to my mind: did someone assault me while I was unconscious?  
I take another look around the room and I realize that I'm in Elliot Stabler's place. All thoughts of assault are forgotten because I know that he would not treat me that way.  
I'm only wearing a t-shirt, bra, and underwear. I wrap the comforter around me just as I hear a knock on the door. It's a little chilly in the room and since I'm not wearing much clothing, the air feels colder.  
"Olivia?" I hear him ask on the other side of the door.  
"Come in," I reply.  
He steps in wearing sweatpants and a black t-shirt. There is sweat on his forehead. I can tell that he's been working out. "Are you feeling ok?"  
"Definitely better than I was yesterday. Where did my dress go?"  
"I sent it to the dry cleaners. You vomited all over the ground and then passed out in my arms. I brought you here because I didn't know if you'd throw up again. I undressed you and put you to bed."  
"We didn't do…"  
"No, of course not. I would never do anything without consent."  
He hands me an Ibuprofen along with a glass of water. The water is nice and cold as I swallow down the pill.  
"That should help," he says. "Breakfast will be here very soon. I'm going to take a shower. Or would you like to take one first? I have another shower."  
"I'll take one first," I reply.  
He leaves a towel and some shampoo and conditioner on the counter, along with a fresh change of clothes. Then he closes the door behind him.  
As I take off what clothes I had left on and step into the shower, I let the water cascade over my body. It's very relaxing. Then thoughts of Elliot Stabler begin to fill my mind. Slightly inappropriate ones. He is the only man who has made me feel like I'm on fire. For the first time in my life, I want to sleep with a man. I want his hands and mouth on me. It's hard enough not picturing him naked after seeing him in those sweatpants. My heart is racing. I start becoming immersed in a fantasy. I pick up the bar of soap. It smells like him. I start taking the soap and rubbing it all over my body. I start by going across my chest and then down to between my thighs. I imagine his hands there...oh yes. Just thinking about him has made me feeling hot and bothered. Now I want him more than ever.  
I finish the fantasy and step out of the shower. I dry myself off with the towel and put my new, fresh clothes on. My hair is still dripping wet, but I manage to take some of the wetness away from it with the towel.  
I step out into the main room of his suite and he's sitting at the table with a large amount of breakfast. I sit down at the table and begin to eat the food. It's delicious. I did not realize how hungry I was.  
"You should stay away from me," Elliot says to me. "I'm not a romantic. I'm not really even into romance. There's something about you that's drawing me closer. I can't stay away from you."  
I'm sorry, what did you just say?  
"Don't stay away," I reply.  
I start biting my lip because I'm wondering where this conversation is going.  
"If you become enlightened by what I want to show you, then you may never want to see or speak to me again. I've been enjoying having you here," Elliot says. "Are you busy tonight?"  
"No," I say.  
"Then I can pick you up outside your apartment at eight. We'll take my helicopter back here."  
"You have a helicopter?"  
"Yes."  
He pulls out his phone and dials someone. I learn that this person's name is Rafael Barba.  
After breakfast, he gives me a toothbrush and I brush my teeth. I'm still dressed in the clothes he brought me earlier.  
He locks up his place and we walk down the hall to the elevator. Once we step inside, we are alone. The sexual tension between us is growing. I bite my lip because I don't know what else to do.  
"Screw it!" Elliot says. He pushes me against the back wall of the elevator. I am completely stunned. What has just happened?  
He uses his hips to keep me against the wall of the elevator. My hands are above my head and he uses his hand to pull me close to him. His lips are on mine and it feels like I'm on fire. I let out a moan because his kiss is so good. I let my mouth open a bit more so he can continue kissing me. I've never had a kiss this passionate. I want to wrap my legs around his waist, but I decide not to. He looks so perfect. I don't want to let him go.  
I feel him against my leg. He's hard...oh my goodness. He does want me. I want him too.  
"You are amazing," he says after we break apart.  
My mind is spinning. Elliot Stabler has just kissed me.  
The doors open and I'm temporarily paralyzed. His passionate kiss has left me unable to move for a second. I force my brain to tell my body to move. I start following him out of the elevator and to the parking lot.

At eight that evening, Elliot stops by the apartment to pick me up for our...date? Well, I don't really know what to call it.  
He drives to the helicopter pads and we get in his prized possession. I've never been in a helicopter before. Elliot tells me that he's been a pilot for the past two years. For the next half hour, we're flying all around NYC and then landed on the roof of Elliot's expensive apartment complex.  
Once we step inside his place, he hands me a piece of paper.  
"I requested to have these papers from my lawyer. When you sign this, you're saying that you will not tell anyone about you and I...whatever we will be. Also, you are not to tell anyone what you will see in just a minute."  
I pick up the pen and sign my name at the bottom of the paper. His name is already there.  
"Why didn't you read it?"  
"Because I trust you," I reply.  
"Come with me, I have something to show you. Anytime you want to leave, it's fine with me. Someone will always be in the parking lot."  
I follow him down the hall to a strange room. He opens the door and my eyes can't believe what I'm seeing.  
HOLY CRAP.

Elliot steps aside and lets me enter the room. I am having a hard time comprehending what I'm looking at.  
There is a large bed with red sheets. It's a four-poster with thin white curtains. But that's not the only thing in the room.  
There's metal chains and handcuffs just hanging on the wall. Next to that are two large pieces of wood. They form a 'X'. There also appears to be whips.  
WHAT HAVE I EVEN STEPPED INTO?!  
I am just taking in my surroundings.  
"What...what is all this? It's like I've stepped back into Medieval Times," I say. "Who comes in here?"  
"Women," is Elliot's reply. "I only hurt them with their consent. I want you to do this with me, but I won't do anything until you say yes to this."  
"I'm just taking it all in."  
"I have more papers."  
He hands them to me. He tells me that we should go sit at the table and look them over. For the next hour, I'm reading through six pages of objects I've heard of, but not in the way that Elliot has written them on the paper. He also has a set of rules about food and hygiene.  
-Candle wax on the back  
-Whipping  
-Restraints  
-Bound and Gagged  
These were just a few things on the list that I saw. I swallowed nervously, wondering whether I should go through this.  
"This is something that I've never heard of or experienced before," I say. "It's a lot to take in."  
"I'm going to be sending you a laptop for further research. You may not show your research to anyone, not even Alexandra," he replies. "Is there anything that I should know about you?"  
"Well, I'm a...I'm a virgin. I've never had sex before."  
WHAT. WHY DID I SAY THAT?!  
"You've never had sex before?!" Elliot exclaims. "Why wouldn't you say anything about it?"

"Well, that's not something I tell most people," I continue. "The only person who knows is Alex."  
Elliot takes a deep breath and sighs. He takes the papers from my hands and sets them down on the table. He takes my hand and helps me stand up. Very slowly, he pulls me close to him and kisses me on the mouth.  
"Those lips," he says. "I want to touch and nip them."  
I smile at him.  
"Will you spend the night here with me?"  
"I would love to."  
He takes another deep breath and looks me in the eyes.  
"Olivia, please let me make love to you tonight," he says to me.  
"Please," I reply.  
As soon as the word is out of my mouth, his mouth is on mine. He's leading me down the hall to his bedroom. Then we're standing in the middle of the room. His lips are like a drug, and I can't get enough of it. Our mouths were perfect molds since they fit so well together.  
He removes the white jacket I had been wearing and sets it on a chair near his bed. I want him so badly. I have decided that whatever he wants, I will do it. He's in control tonight, not me. I want my first time to be special.  
His warm fingers start to undo the buttons on my light-blue blouse. He places light, almost feather-like kisses across my jaw, chin, neck, and lips. Once my blouse is undone, he slides it off my shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. I believe that I'm going to have to iron that shirt when I get home because it appears to be in a wrinkled mess. But I don't care about the shirt right now. All I want is Elliot.  
"Your skin is so beautiful," he says to me. "I'm going to kiss every inch of it."  
He reaches behind my head and pulls my hair out of the hair tie. My hair falls down in its natural wave until it comes just past my shoulders.  
"I love brunette women," he continues. "They are my favorite."  
He has favorites? I think to myself. I'm not going to even ask why. It doesn't matter. Right now, all I'm thinking about is that this sexy man in front of me is going to take my virginity.  
Another kiss is planted on my mouth. It's hot and passionate.  
He gently sets me down on his large bed. I have no idea what he plans on doing with me next.  
His hands run up my legs until they are at my waist. They find the zipper of my dress pants, along with the button. I see my pants fall to the floor. They are almost next to my blouse.  
Now, I'm only in my shoes, bra, and underwear. I feel his hand traveling up between my legs until it stops...there. I'm feeling his hand touching the most sensitive spot on my body and I about die at the sight of it.  
"You're so beautiful, Olivia Benson. The things I could do to you. I want to be inside you," he says.  
His voice is like melted caramel. It's very seductive.  
He takes off my shoes so that I'm in my bra and underwear. Then he undoes the button on his jeans and pulls them off of himself. He is now hovering over me and I'm trying to catch my breath. He takes my breath away every time I see him. I don't want to stop seeing him. I can't stay still because he keeps teasing me with his tongue. I feel it across my stomach.  
"You've got to try staying still," he says, his voice dropping an octave lower. "But that will be one of the things we work on."  
He takes off his white t-shirt and throws it aside. My hands are immediately on his chest. I feel the outline of his muscles.  
He's going to be off the market very soon, I think. He's mine. All of him, every single part of him, will be mine. And I'm going to be his.  
Elliot puts his hands on my back and undoes the bra. It slides off my shoulders.  
"You're beautiful," he says, planting kisses across my cleavage. I can't stop moving around because my body wants him.  
I am crying out his name because he is doing wonders to my body that I've never experienced before. When his hand slips between my thighs, my face twists into one of pleasure. I want him. NOW.  
"I want you," he continues. He kisses me passionately, then in one move, slides my underwear off and throws them behind him. I am completely exposed to the world. In this moment, I don't care. Elliot pulls off his underwear and I can't help but look at him. He's so...big.  
How is this going to work? I think to myself.  
"You don't need to worry. Your body will adjust."  
He's still hovering right over me. My body is going really crazy now. He kisses me again. My lips have become slightly swollen.  
"I will make love to you now, Ms. Benson," he says, giving me a heads up. Then I feel him near my entrance. Before I know it, I'm crying out his name as he takes my virginity.  
"OLIVIIIIAAAA!" he cries out. "Baby…"  
"Elliot…" I reply.  
It isn't that much longer before we both climax. I'm just lying there in Elliot's bed, thinking about the fact that he has just taken my virginity.  
"You should get some sleep, Ms. Benson," he says. "I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5 of "Shades of Blue" Enjoy and please review.**

When I awake next, I discover that I'm still in bed. My stomach growls and I really had no idea how hungry I was. I get out of bed and stretch my hands over my head. I hear my phone buzzing and remember that I had forgotten to call Alex back. I wonder if she thinks I'm passed out in some ditch on the side of the road.  
-Olivia, did you make it home?  
-Olivia, are you ok?  
-OLIVIA.  
Those were the texts I read from her. I quickly dial her number and leave her a voicemail message. I throw on a shirt, not even bothering to put a bra on. I walk down to his kitchen and ponder whether I should make Elliot some breakfast. Alex and I like to cook, and we make some pretty good food.  
I start looking around in his cupboards for food and then go to the fridge. I grab an orange, peel it, and start to eat it.  
"Good morning, Ms. Benson," Elliot says when he comes into the kitchen.  
"Good morning, Mr. Stabler," I reply. "I'm sorry. I was hungry and grabbed an orange."  
"No need to apologize. I'm going to order breakfast. How about some sausage, bacon, and pancakes?"  
"Sounds good. I am starving."  
10 minutes later, the food arrives and I can't wait to eat. I didn't remember eating much for dinner last night, so I figured that was why I was so hungry.  
"If you're going to stay, why don't we work on some training?" he asks.  
I almost choked on a piece of bacon.  
"What kind of training?" I question.  
"Training your mouth."  
"Well, I will need to go home tonight since I need some clean clothes. Plus, I need to talk to Alex. I will say nothing about the Non-Disclosure Agreement. My lips are sealed on that note."  
"I found out that your roommate was sleeping with my brother."  
"She was?"  
"Yea. I personally do not want to know the details of their sex life. But I have a question for you: what did you think of last night?"  
"It was amazing. I loved it."  
We finish our breakfast and after he cleans up the dishes and puts them in the dishwasher, he takes my hand.  
"Come with me," he says.  
"What are we doing?" I ask.  
"We're going to take a nice hot bath."  
I am feeling the desire building down...there. I want him more than ever...again.

When we enter the bathroom, Elliot stands in front of me. I only wore a long t-shirt and then he lifts it over my hand so that I'm naked. I feel a little embarrassed. I don't know why.  
"You are so beautiful, Olivia," he says to me. "I don't want you to feel embarrassed. I want to look at you."  
I look him in the eyes and see that they have turned a dark blue with arousal. I smell the vanilla coming from the bubble bath mixture he has put in. He takes my hand and helps me into the tub. The water is hot-not at boiling level or anything-and it feels very relaxing.  
"Are you joining me?" I ask.  
"Yes," he replies.  
He takes off his pants and I see that he goes commando. He climbs into the tub and settles me in between his legs. I can feel his growing erection pressing into my back. He grabs a washcloth from the side of the tub and squirts some body wash on it. He starts rubbing the cloth over every part of my body. When he reaches the most sensitive spot, I can't help but throw my head back.  
"Let it go for me, babe," he says. He finishes cleaning me and then says, "I have a plan for you. Turn around and face me."  
I do so and see the size of his erection. I still can't believe that was inside me no more than 12 hours ago. I squeeze some of the body wash on my hands and begin to touch him. He closes his eyes and begins to vocalize sounds that I haven't heard before. Then I take him into my mouth and began using my tongue.  
"Olivia…" he says, his voice somewhat choked. "Oh goodness…"  
I continue with this for three minutes. When I pull away, his eyes have returned to their normal blue shade.  
"As for your oral training, you passed. You gave me an orgasm, and now I will return the favor," he says.  
Yes! He's gonna give me another one! I think excitedly.  
He takes me to the room with all the objects.  
"Will you say yes to this? To this agreement?" Elliot asks me.  
I'm still a little shocked. I want to say yes, but my mouth is having trouble forming the word. Elliot pulls out a thin blue rope.  
"Do you trust me?" he continues.  
"Yes," I reply.  
"Hold your hands out in front of you."  
I do so and he restrains them.  
"Keep them above your head," he instructs. "I'm gonna kiss every inch of you."  
He starts kissing my lips, then my neck, and then down my torso. Since my hands are tied, it takes a little more effort to touch his head.  
"Keep your hands above you," he says. "I don't want to start over again."  
He reaches the area where I want him the most. When I feel his tongue, I scream. I can't hold back. It feels so amazing. When the orgasm rips through me, I scream loudly.  
"If you sign the agreement-the one with all the terms about food, hygiene, and limits, you would be mine. You have no idea how much I want that," he says.  
Outside the apartment, I can hear two voices. One of them-Elliot says-is Rafael Barba.  
"Oh crap!" he says after listening to the second voice. "My mother is here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6 of "Shades of Blue" Enjoy and please review.**

"I want you to meet my mother," Elliot says. He throws some clothes at me from his closet. I had forgotten I didn't have any clean clothes.  
"Um, Elliot…" I say to him. My wrists are still tied.  
"Oh, right. I'm sorry."  
He undoes the rope and goes to the bathroom to comb his hair. It got all frizzy from the mind-blowing sex we just had. I dress myself in the clothes he gave me and look at myself in the mirror. My hair is alright; running my fingers through it should make me look presentable.  
Elliot finishes getting dressed and combing his hair. Then he goes into the main room of his apartment to go and talk to his mother.  
I walk out into the living room and see an older woman standing there.  
"Mom, this is Olivia Benson. Olivia, this is Bernadette Magdalena-Stabler," Elliot says.  
I shake her hand.  
"Please, call me Bernadette. Most people call me Dr. Magdalena," his mother replies.  
"Doctor?"  
"Yes, I work in the OBGYN department at the local hospital." She turns to Elliot. "When and how did you meet this wonderful young lady?"  
"About a week ago, Olivia came to my office for a job interview as an intern," Elliot replies.  
My phone is buzzing and I excuse myself to go answer it. I thought it was Alex, but I was wrong. It is Brian. He tells me he has been trying to get ahold of me to apologize for actions the other day. I tell him I am busy.  
When I arrive, I hear Elliot telling his mother that he needs to take me back to Manhattan. I say goodbye to her, and she tells me that she hopes to see me again.  
Elliot goes into his bedroom after she leaves and pulls out an envelope.  
"Here," he says to me. He hands me the envelope. "This is the contract. I'm hoping you will sign it. You should do some Internet research over the weekend."  
"Um, I don't have a computer. I could probably borrow Alex's MacBook," I say.  
"I'll send you a laptop. You may not show this research to anyone."  
"I want to make a quick call." I just want to call Alex and hear her voice. I'm going to tell her that I'll be home soon and did not pass out in a ditch earlier this week.  
"To Brian?" Elliot asks. I had told him about the earlier phone call. "I have a bit of a jealousy issue. I don't like to share many things."  
I am a little taken aback by his words.

We have dinner at a restaurant and he tells me a little about his past. How he was sexually abused at the age of 16. Then he drops me off at the apartment and I spend the next half hour talking to Alex about Elliot and his brother.  
Alex tells me that she's going to Long Island for a few days, but would be back in time for the graduation ceremony. I tell her that I'm tired and want to sleep.  
Once I'm in the room, I pull out the envelope and the papers.

The first paper is the title page of this contract. It says:  
Date: (insert month and day) of 2015  
Dominant: Elliot Stabler  
Submissive: Olivia Benson  
The next three pages deal with some rules. At the end, there are two lines for both my signature and Elliot's. He has not signed the contract yet.  
The last few pages deal with the limits of this...whatever Elliot and I may end up being. One particular section caught my eye: Bondage.  
-Blindfolded  
-Gagged  
-Restrained at wrists and ankles  
-The Saint Andrew's Cross  
-Handcuffs  
Those were a few things I read in the section. I finish reading the contract and my mind is trying to process what I have just seen.  
I am a little unsure about the bondage. I mean, I did like it when he tied my wrists together with the blue rope.  
I think I am starting to consider this.  
Why? I ask myself. Why should I sign this contract and let this man inflict pain on me?  
Because you like him, the other part of me replies. You liked having your wrists restrained. You can't stop seeing him. And he likes you too.  
There is a knock at the door the next morning. My new laptop from Elliot has arrived and the delivery man helps to set up the laptop. I find an email from Elliot.  
We email back and forth for a bit until he tells me to do some Internet research. I decide to research 'Submissive'. I read the Wikipedia article and the first thing I say after reading it is, "HOLY CRAP!"

That evening, Elliot comes over. I invite him inside and tell him that I did do some research and read over the contract. I tell him that I'm still thinking about it.  
His lips are on mine within a few seconds. I kiss him back and lead him to my bedroom. He picks me up off the ground and sets me on the bed. He takes off his black tie and I think he's going to throw it behind him.  
Nope.  
He takes my wrists and gently ties them together. He uses the other end of the tie to restrain me to the headboard of my bed. I'm very aroused and wanting him. I can feel his erection against my leg.  
Then he takes my shirt and pulls it up around my eyes. He twists the shirt so that all I see is blackness. Wow. I love this.  
He walks down to the kitchen-I think-and comes back with a glass. He fills it with ice and then red wine.  
"Would you like a drink?" he asks me.  
"Yes, please," I reply.  
He pours the wine into my mouth. It feels refreshing with those ice cubes in it. He leaves some of the wine in the glass. I feel an ice cube and a little bit of the wine land on my stomach. It's cold at first but then starts getting warmer.  
"Don't move, Ms. Benson," he says. "I will punish you if you spill the ice and/or the wine."  
I want to move. His voice is seductive, yet firm.  
He quickly pulls my bra down, leaving me exposed. There is a small chill in the air. I think the AC must have gotten turned down a couple of degrees.  
The ice on my belly button has started to melt. I'm getting really warm. I want him inside me. NOW.  
"I will not let you have an orgasm if you spill ice and/or wine," Elliot says to me.  
"Sir, Elliot, please…" I beg.  
"I like it when you beg, Olivia."  
He pulls down my underwear and begins to tease me with his fingers. I move, spilling the ice onto the bed.  
"Sir...Elliot! Oh goodness!" I scream.  
He continues to tease me.  
"You moved," he says. "This is your punishment. But otherwise, you've been a good girl."  
"Elliot," I reply. "Please, Sir."  
"Please what?"  
"I want you to screw me."  
"Well…"  
He then flips me over onto my stomach. I'm still restrained and blindfolded. I can feel the heat pooling in my belly. Then he brings his hand down on my behind.  
I let out a yelp.  
He continues to spank me. I'm crying out, but I'm loving it.  
Then he turns me around so that I'm looking at him. He enters me and I scream. When we finish, he unties me and takes the shirt off from around my eyes. It takes my eyes a minute to adjust to the light and when they do, I am looking at Elliot.  
"Are you still considering the contract?" he asks me.  
"Oh, that? Yes, I am. But I do have some issues with that contact. I was going to email them to you."  
"Then why didn't you?"  
"Because I didn't have a chance to."  
We get dressed and before he leaves, he kisses me and pulls me close to him.  
"Olivia Benson, do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asks.  
"I think I have the same question."  
He kisses me once more and then leaves.  
When I turn around, I see Alex grinning at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7 of "Shades of Blue" Enjoy and please review.**

"Girl, no way!" Alex exclaims. "You had sex with him!"  
"Yes," I reply.  
"How is he?"  
"Very good. Very passionate."  
"Listen, your mom called here while you were busy. Apparently your step dad got into an accident, so he and your mom won't be able to make it to graduation. I told them that I would use my IPad and Facetime the whole thing. So they'll still be able to see you."  
Alex never speaks of my father. I don't either. He raped my mother and that's when she became pregnant with me. She was an alcoholic for a while until she went to therapy and became sober.  
I tell Alex that I'm tired and want to go to sleep. She smirks at me, knowing that I'm probably tired from the sex.  
Once I'm in the bedroom, I pull the contract out of the bedside table drawer and read it over again. Once I finish reading it, I turn my laptop on and compose an email to Elliot.  
From: Olivia Benson  
Subject: Some Contract Issues  
Date: June 6, 2015  
To: Elliot Stabler  
Sir,  
Dinner on Thursday sounds wonderful. 6 PM works for me. I'm hoping that over dinner we can discuss these issues I have with the contract.  
1: You are the only person I have slept with. So I do not have any STD's. I do not take drugs, smoke, or give blood transfusions. I gave blood-once-when I was 17. I was clean (and still am).  
2: I am interested in the contract. But just know that I may decide to terminate it at any time.  
3: I will only do a month trial period. Not two.  
4: I will not be available every weekend. I do have friends. And a social life. One weekend I must have time off.  
5: The food list is ridiculous. That will be the deciding factor on whether I sign this or not. I will not eat food from a list.  
-Olivia

The next day, I call my mom, Serena.  
"Olivia, I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there. I want to," she says. "I'm glad that Alex is going to FaceTime it. I can't believe my baby is graduating college."  
"Mom, please don't cry. If you cry, I'll start crying as well," I reply.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yes."  
"Have you met someone?"  
"No, not really."  
Well, I'm currently involved in a relationship that involves sex and being restrained...something kinky.  
It's not like I can tell my mother about Elliot.

On Thursday evening, we gather at an Italian restaurant for dinner. We begin to discuss the issues that I had written to him in my email once we're in a private dining room.  
"The part about you taking time off really caught my attention," he says. "Do you know how hard it is to stay away from you? Very hard. You have no idea how much I want to do you on this table right now. I can tell you want me too."  
"How…?"  
"Your breathing changed. It's a little faster. Your face also looks a little flushed."  
After we discuss the contract, I realize that almost an hour has gone by. We have finished dinner and the waiter comes by to ask if we want dessert.  
"No, thank you," I say. "It was a lovely dinner, Mr. Stabler. But I think I'm going to go now."  
"Go?" Elliot asks. "Why?"  
"Because…I need time to think about this...this relationship, or whatever it is. Plus, the graduation ceremony is tomorrow. I need to rest up."  
He walks me to the parking lot, where I press my lips to his and kiss him goodbye.  
Is this the end? The end of us? After the graduation ceremony, will I see him again?  
I get in my car and drive to the apartment. Alex's car is gone, meaning that she is still in Long Island.  
When I get dressed for bed, I see that Elliot has sent me an email. I don't respond to it, and I lie down on my bed, crying myself to sleep.

I see Elliot standing in front of me wearing nothing but black silk underwear. I'm completely naked and restrained to the Saint Andrew's Cross in the corner of the room. My hands are tied above me and restrained with leather straps. Elliot put his hand on my cheek and slowly slides his hand down towards my sensitive area. I fight the urge to cry out. He pulls out a red riding crop and smacks me across the chest with it. I wince in pain, but it's nothing to call out the safeword.  
Elliot smacks my chest a couple more times with the crop.  
"You've been a very bad girl, Ms. Benson," Elliot says to me. "You must be punished."  
I accept my punishment, getting even more aroused as the crop hits me.

What?! I ask myself. What the heck just happened?  
Apparently I had a sex dream. I have no idea what caused that. Maybe it was the Internet research and reading over that contract again.

The graduation ceremony goes along smoothly. Alex gives the Valedictorian speech and then receives her diploma first. Then she sits down at her seat and holds up the tablet so that Serena and my stepdad can see me. I receive my diploma and then sit down next to Alex. I wave a hello to my parents and they blow me a couple of kisses. Elliot talks a little about his partnership with CUNY and receives some applause from the audience.

Elliot comes over to the apartment after the ceremony. We stand outside the apartment and Elliot shows me a new car parked in front of the building. It's at least a $30,000 car. I seem a little upset by the fact that he had bought me a car even though I already have one.  
"I'm very wealthy," Elliot says. "Expect lots of expensive gifts from me. And do you know how difficult it is for me not to do you on the hood of the car?"  
"I'm guessing pretty difficult," I reply.  
Then he kisses me. We go into the apartment and as soon as we're inside, he locks the door.  
"Face me," he says. "I want to peel you out of that sexy dress you're wearing."  
It's a gray dress with some lace. There is a strap that goes behind my neck. The strap wraps around my shoulders and comes around my bust and forms a bow.  
My heart is beginning to race. I feel his hands pushing my hair behind my shoulders.  
"That is the sexiest dress I've seen you wear," he says. "It really shows off how beautiful you are."  
I tilt my head to the side to allow him access to my neck and he starts inhaling the scent of the coconut shampoo and conditioner I used earlier that morning. His fingers are warm against my shoulder. He lifts the strap over my head and allows the dress to fall onto the floor in a puddle.  
"Hmmm, I like," he says. "You're not wearing a bra."  
I arch my back a bit as I wrap my arms around his neck. He's teasing me and I'm feeling weak under his touch. The things this man does to me.  
"You like what I'm doing to you, don't you, Ms. Benson?" he asks.  
"Yes, Sir, I love it," I reply.  
I feel like I might release because of the teasing he's doing to me.  
"No, you may not release yet," he says. "I'm a little displeased at the moment."  
He turns me around so that my back is to him. He continues the slow, sensual movements with his hands and it becomes so intense that I end up grinding my behind into him.  
He moans at the sensation and then lowers his hands.  
"Oh my. My young lady is ready for me," he says seductively to me.  
"Take me now, please, Mr. Stabler," I beg him.  
"You know how much I like it when my woman begs me."  
He grabs ahold of my hand and places over his hardness.  
"This is what you do to me, Ms. Benson," he says. "Now take off my pants. You are now in charge."  
OH MY GOODNESS. ELLIOT STABLER JUST TOLD ME I'M IN CHARGE. I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW.  
"You are quite the eager young woman, Ms. Benson," he continues.  
"Stay still," I command.  
"Yes ma'am."  
No more than two minutes later, I am screwing him. The thought is driving me crazy. When we're done, I'm lying my head on his chest and we both start to doze off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8 of "Shades of Blue" Enjoy and please review.**

When I awake, I find that I'm still lying next to Elliot. When I touch his chest, he awakens.  
"Please don't. I didn't have a very good life growing up. My father abused me as a child and then I told you at dinner that I was sexually abused at 16," he says.  
I am flushing red a bit. I had the same sex dream last night as I did the night before graduation.  
"Did you have something you want to tell me?" he asks.  
"I had a sex dream," I say.  
"What was it about?"  
"It involved me being restrained to the Saint Andrew's Cross. You had a riding crop in your hand and smacked me across the chest with it."  
"Well, I do have one of the those crosses. We can use it sometime. And I definitely have several riding crops. I hate wearing these condoms. When is your next period?"  
WHAT. WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK.  
"Uh, it's in a few days," I say.  
I hold up a second condom.  
"Will you stay and use it?" I ask.  
"I will work on revising the contract. When it's done, I'll give it to you. Then we can play for the first time."  
"Play?"  
"Yes. I really want to do a scenario with you, but I'm not going to do anything until you sign."  
I roll my eyes, but then I realize that I shouldn't have done it.  
"Olivia Benson, you just rolled your eyes at me. You know what is happening next. Guess that condom will be used," he says. "Are you going to roll your eyes at me again?"  
"No, I won't, Sir," I reply.  
His hand is on my behind and it feels slightly cold. Suddenly, I feel his hand leave my behind and then I feel it being brought down.  
OUCH! I think, but I don't call out. He hits me again, this time, it's a different place on my behind. The pain is intense.  
"OUCH!" I cry out. This time, I can't help but call out.  
He spanks me seven times and then says, "Excellent. Now I'm going to screw you...hard."  
I can hear him undo his pants and then he slides the condom on.  
Before I know it, he's inside me and I scream. My behind is quite sore, but at this moment, I do not care. All I care about is this sexy man screwing me, and I know that I'm probably not going to be able to walk straight tomorrow.

After Elliot leaves, I decide to call my mother.  
"Olivia, I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it!" Serena tells me. "I'm really glad that Alex FaceTimed the whole thing, but it just isn't the same."  
I'm silent for a moment.  
"What's up?" she asks.  
"I met this guy and we're really different from each other. I'm just wondering whether I should continue to see him," I say.  
"How long have you known him?"  
"Hm...it's been about two weeks."  
"Oh, Olivia, you have plenty of time. See if he's a keeper. I'd like to meet him someday. But maybe you need some time away from NY. Why don't you come see us?"  
"Well, I got a couple of job interviews in Manhattan on Tuesday."  
"That's great news, sweetie! I hope they go well."  
Elliot comes back to the apartment that night and Alex asks me if she should kick him out. I shake my head 'no'. She closes the door behind her and goes to the living room. I tell Elliot that I didn't feel comfortable with the spanking. He apologizes and then tells me to face away from him. I'm starting to get ideas, but it is not what I'm expecting. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close to him and I drift off to sleep in his arms.

About a week later, I'm driving my brand new car to Elliot's place. On the way there, the radio starts playing some Latin Pop music. I start remembering my foreign language classes from college and start to translate the song.  
"'La encontra sola en un bar. Senti el embrujo de su mirar. Y fui cayendo en su trampa de amor. La mentira es su juego,'" I sing. [I found her alone in a bar. The look of her spell and went falling into her trap of her love. Lying is her game.]  
I'm going to be spending some time with a doctor, who will give me birth control. Before I went into the room to get the necessary medication, Elliot whispers into my ear, "I can't wait to get that dress off of you."

After talking with the doctor, I am given a prescription that would be at the pharmacy tomorrow.  
"The doctor told me that after I take the pill tomorrow, no sex for three weeks," I say. Elliot looked shocked. I don't think he wants to wait that long to screw me.  
The doctor leaves the apartment and then Elliot and I eat a quick breakfast. The dishes all manage to fit in the dishwasher and then he takes my hand.  
"When you are in this room, you are completely mine," he says. "I have the freedom to do what I want to you."  
Oh crap. We're back in that room again.  
"I'm gonna take that dress off you. I could stare at you at all since you have the most beautiful body I've ever seen. I don't want you to feel ashamed and/or embarrassed."  
"Yes...Sir," I say.  
"Do you mean it?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Good girl."  
He walks over to me and then grabs the zipper of my dress and slides it down. The dress falls to the floor in a puddle. He takes the dress and sets it on the top of his dresser. Then he walks back over to me. He unclasps my bra and slides it off, tossing it behind him. Elliot pulls out a hair tie and pulls my hair into a ponytail, then takes another hair tie and forms a bun.  
"I like it when your hair is in a bun. It's make you look even more beautiful," he says. "Now when you come in this room, you're going to be wearing only your underwear and kneeling on the floor. You are allowed to sit on your heels. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
"Yes, Sir. I understand," I say.  
He takes my hand and walks me over to the Saint Andrew's Cross. Once there, he asks me to put my hands over my head. I obey and then he restrains them with leather cuffs. I'm loving what he's doing to me. My feet are resting on a couple of thin pieces of wood so that I'm not dangling in the air by my hands. Then he turns around and leaves the room. I'm still restrained and I'm wondering how long I'm going to be tied to this thing.  
Three minutes later, Elliot returns to the room wearing a pair of black silk underwear. He's not wearing a shirt and in his hand is a red riding crop.  
This is exactly what I had been dreaming about last week. Now my dream is coming true. when he steps closer to me, I can smell his body wash. It smells like vanilla and coconut.  
"I like seeing you like this," he says to me. "It gets me even more in the mood."  
Very slowly, his fingers are in the waistband of my underwear and he pulls them down, leaving me exposed. He takes my underwear and tosses them aside. He puts the riding crop on my navel and then smacks me with it. I cry out.  
"Quiet," he orders. "My good girl knows that she needs to be quiet."  
He then hits me several times with it across my chest and sensitive area. I bite my lip in order to prevent from crying out.  
He stops hitting me with the crop after a few minutes and then releases my wrists from the cuffs. He tells me to hold my hands out in front of me and ties them with the zip-ties he had bought at the Home Depot.  
After he ties my wrists, he sets me down on the bed and then takes his underwear off. I can hear him ripping open a condom wrapper. Then, a few seconds later, he proceeds to screw me.  
This time, I can't help but call out. This man has done things to me that no man has ever done to me before.  
Once we're done, he cuts the zip ties and puts his underwear back on and throws the condom and the wrapper in the trash can. I wonder what I'll be wearing tomorrow, since Elliot has put my dress and bra in the washing machine. My underwear are nowhere to be seen.  
"Let's go to bed," he says. "To sleep."  
I'm so tired that I barely manage to nod my head yes. He wraps me in a duvet and carries me to his bedroom and sets me on the bed. He turns off the light and climbs in next to me. His arms are inviting and warm and I fall asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9 of "Shades of Blue" Enjoy and please review.**

Soft jazz music is the first thing I hear when I wake up. I have no idea how long I've slept, but all I know is that the sun is setting. I'm guessing that I've slept over 12 hours.  
"You need to wake up, Liv. Dinner with my parents is in an hour and we're meeting Alex and Trevor there," I hear Elliot say.  
"Uggggh, I don't want to get up," I reply. This bed is way too comfortable. I sit up in bed and stretch. I look on the chair and see a different dress on a chair in the corner of the room. The white lace bra I had worn the previous night was there but not my underwear. Where has he put them? I remember him throwing them somewhere across the room, but now I have no idea where they are.  
I take a shower and once I come out, I realize that he's taken my underwear on purpose. He wants me to go to his parents place with them.  
After I get dressed-minus underwear-I walk out into the main room of the apartment and find Elliot dressed in a suit and tie. He starts playing a Frank Sinatra song and he holds out his hand. I take his hand and we slide gracefully across the floor. I didn't think he was a dancer.  
"I liked that very much," he says. "Now, shall we go to dinner?"  
"Yes. I'm starving. Can't wait to meet your family."

When we arrive at the house, Elliot rings the doorbell. I see Bernadette standing there and then she gives me a hug.  
"It's so nice to see you again, Olivia," she says.  
"Same," I reply.  
"She's here?" another voice asks.  
"That is my younger sister, Amanda," Elliot replies.  
Amanda hugs me as well. "I've heard a lot about you! It's so good to finally meet you!"  
After we step inside the house, I see Alex and Trevor sitting on the couch with champagne glasses in their hands.  
"Hey Olivia!" Alex says. "Good to see you."  
"Same to you," I say.  
After saying hello to everyone, it is time to eat dinner. Bernadette has prepared some chicken and vegetables. It's delicious.  
I announce that I plan on going to visit my mother tomorrow and have two job interviews on Tuesday and Elliot silently begins to freak out. I have forgotten to tell him.  
We finish dinner and then Bernadette has to go to the hospital. There is some sort of emergency in the OBGYN department. She says goodbye to me, thanks me for coming to dinner, and hopes to see me again.  
Elliot announces that he wants to show me around the backyard and patio.  
Once we're inside the guesthouse, his mouth is on mine. I kiss him back, momentarily forgetting that I don't have any underwear on underneath this dress.  
"I'm going to spank you, then screw you," he says.

"Please...I've been good," I beg.  
"Don't give me that," he says. "I'm mad that you didn't tell me about the interviews. What if something happened to you where you were going wherever you were going? I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. If you don't let me spank you, then I'm gonna screw you on this couch because I need this pleasure."  
He cups my sensitive area, which has gotten aroused in the last minute or so.  
"This is mine," he says. "Every part of you is mine. Do you understand what I just told you?"  
"I am yours," I say.  
"Put your hands above your head and keep them there. Maybe after this I won't spank you. But I still want to."  
In one move, he pulls my dress up. It's still on me, but it's up at my chest. I hear him open a wrapper and after I see him put the condom on, he's inside me. When we're done, he produces my underwear and just after I put them back on, I hear Amanda calling her brother's name.  
"Well, at least she picked the right time to call my name," Elliot says. We get our clothes back onto the correct places and then leave the guesthouse.

Once we're back in the car, Elliot begs me to stay with him. I say yes. He kisses me softly.  
"And I will sign your contract," I say. It's been in my head for a while now.  
"Sign it when you come back from visiting your mom," he replies. "I think it will be better if you do it when you come back."  
"Okay," I reply.

The next morning, I awake in nothing but one of Elliot's long t-shirts. I find out that his housekeeper is an attractive red-haired woman. He tells me that he's known the redhead for many years and they are very good friends.  
I walk into his home office and find him working. I'm kissing him within a few seconds.  
"Either you go take a shower or I'll lay you across this desk," he says.  
"I much prefer the desk," I say.  
I don't that he was expecting that response from me.  
"If you want me, you have me," he says.  
He shoves all his paperwork off the desk, then grabs me by the waist and sets me on top of it. His lips are on mine almost instantly and he's ripping off my underwear and pulling me close to him. I'm really hoping that housekeeper doesn't come in here. I do not need her seeing me nearly naked on Elliot's desk. He screws me passionately and we finish, I give him a kiss before heading off to the shower.

My mother is thrilled to see me when I arrive at her house. We spend the entire day together while my step dad is out at work. I have to get going to my first interview at eight AM tomorrow. I'm hoping to get a job at one of these two locations. I find out that Elliot had upgraded my flight ticket to First Class. I also see him in town while I'm visiting my mother. He gets to meet Serena and she's glad that she gets to meet the man that I've talked about.

On Tuesday afternoon, I'm sitting in the lobby of the NYPD's Special Victims Unit. I'm applying for the job as a police officer. After a year or two, I can apply to become a detective. I'm hoping I can get that far up the ranks.  
I'm called into the conference room and then I have my interview with a Mr. Ed Tucker. He's the head of the SVU and works within Internal Affairs. When the interview is over, he shakes my hand.  
"It was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Benson. I hope we'll meet again," he says.  
"Same to you, Mr. Tucker," I say. "Thank you for taking time out of your day to meet with me."  
"The pleasure is mine."  
I go back to the apartment and start talking to Alex about my day.  
"I've definitely fallen for Elliot; I just don't know how to tell him. I'm just afraid that he'll want to run away," I say.  
"He's not going to run. He definitely has fallen for you. Why would he want to leave?" Alex asks.  
"You're right."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10 of "Shades of Blue" Enjoy and please review.**

I get a call from the Special Victims Unit the next day telling me that I had gotten the job as a police officer. I arrange a meeting with Elliot and I decide to tell him about the news. But I tell Serena first. She is happy that I have gotten a job so quickly after graduating college.  
When I get to Elliot's place, things seem a little tense. He's snapping at someone on his phone but when he sees me, his voice softens and he smiles. He takes me into his arms and before I know it, his mouth is on mine and he's pulling me towards his bedroom.  
His eyes are dark with arousal and hunger as I kick off my black boots. He pushes me against the wall and continues kissing me.  
"I like those pants on you. They really show off your curves," he says. He undoes the belt and then rips off my underwear and pants. When I feel his tongue on me, I can't help but cry out. When he's done, he kisses me and then he starts working on taking off my shirt.  
"I got a job," I say. "Police officer."  
"Congrats," he says while undressing himself. "Where?"  
"Manhattan's Special Victims Unit."  
After we take a shower together, he tells me to go to THE room. My heart is racing.

When I enter that room, I'm wearing nothing but my underwear and on my knees. I remember that I haven't signed the contract yet. I want to, but I haven't had a chance to.  
"Do you remember your safewords?" he asks.  
"Yellow and red," I say. "Red is to stop."  
"Correct."  
I feel leather traveling across my back.  
"It's a riding crop," he says. "Remember it?"  
"Yes," I say.  
He begins to hit me with the crop. It feels good. He hits me over and over with it again. I feel him wherever he has hit me with the crop. I have my hands and feet restrained with soft rope to the head and footboard, but I can always tell him when I can't take it anymore. Right now, all I feel is pleasure and satisfaction. He takes an elastic mask and slides it over my eyes so that I only have four senses available at the moment. Since my sense of sight is now being deprived, I now to rely mostly on touch and sound, maybe even taste. Since I am restrained to the point where I can't move, I can't help but cry out when the crop and then a flogger hit me. I'm loving the fact that I'm restrained, totally submissive to this man. I love not seeing what he's doing to me; he knows my hard and soft limits.  
Then I feel the bed shift under his weight and I feel him everywhere. I'm on the brink of an orgasm and he's teasing me like crazy. He enters me and that's it. I do finally release, and I cry out and wish that I didn't have the mask on over my eyes.

The next morning, I realize that I'm still in Elliot's apartment. I take a shower and then start eating the delicious breakfast that his housekeeper has prepared. She is nowhere to be seen.  
I realize that it's been almost three weeks since I was first prescribed the birth control medication. I realize that it is that time again for me to take it. I swallow the pill with some water and I see Elliot come out of the bedroom and start eating the breakfast. Elliot brings out the contract and I see that he's crossed some things out. I can't believe he actually made some changes to it. He's crossed out the food section and said that I only need seven hours a sleep a night instead of eight.  
After we clean up the dishes, he says, "I want to hurt you. You didn't say red last night because I didn't hurt you. But I don't want to do anything that you can't take."  
"You want to spank me right now, don't you?" I say.  
"Yes."  
"Show me how much you want to hurt me. I want to know."  
"Olivia…"  
"Show me."  
He takes off his belt-I don't even know why he's even dressed-and I hear it against his hand.  
"I will hit you eight times, and you will count each hit that I give you," he orders me.  
"Yes, Sir," I say.  
By the time it reaches four, I can't help but cry. The tears start to fall down my face. When he finishes, the belt is dropped onto the floor. He tries to pull me into his arms.  
"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I snap. I don't want him in this moment. I can't believe I'm saying this to him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
I step away from him, grabbing my dress pants.  
"Is this what you want with me?" I ask. "You want me like this?"  
"Olivia…"  
"Don't you even dare call me that! You are crazy!"  
I run out of the room, the tears running down my face. I go to the bedroom and fling myself onto the bed.  
Why? I tell myself. Why did I have to fall in love with him?

After about 20 minutes, he knocks on the door and I say a "come in".  
"I don't want to leave," I say. "But I've fallen in love with you."  
He looks shocked. I don't think he was expecting me to say that.  
"You can't love me, Liv. That's just wrong?"  
"But I have."  
"I can't make you happy."  
"You have. I'd like you to leave. I'm going to get dressed."  
He does leave the room. I know exactly what I need to do.  
I love Elliot. There's no denying it. He can't give me what I want. I need to leave.  
When I get dressed, I come out of the bedroom and tell Elliot that I want whatever money back that was used to buy the expensive car. I have written him a goodbye note, telling him that I am done with whatever world he wants me to live in.  
"Olivia, it's yours," he says.  
"I don't want anything that will remind me of you. Of us. You can't give me what I want. Romance. Love. I'm sorry, I cannot stay," I say.  
"I don't want you to go."  
"I don't want to either, but I have to. I just want the money that was used for that car."  
"I'll send you a check."  
We have a small distance between us. I walk towards the elevator and I hear him behind me.  
"Stop," I say.  
He doesn't stop walking.  
"NO," I say firmly.  
The tone of my voice makes him stops right then and there. I step out into the hallway, then into the elevator, and then hit the button to go down to the main floor.  
"Goodbye, Olivia," he says.  
"Goodbye, Elliot," I reply. Then the elevator doors close and I arrive on the main floor. I allow Rafael to drive me back to the apartment.

I can't believe I've actually done it. I broke up with the only man I ever loved. The only man that I've ever slept with. I feel the tears run down my face as I start to cry. I hug my pillow close to me and try to erase thoughts of Elliot Stabler.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is Chapter 11 of "Shades of Blue" Enjoy and please review.**

It's been a week since I ended my relationship with Elliot, and this week seems to have flown by quickly. I'm on my third day at work and I've been busy working on cases and meeting new faces. And Mr. Ed Tucker. He smiles at me.  
"Excellent work on that witness statement," he says. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Olivia."  
"Goodnight, Ed," I say.  
After I step out into the parking lot, I try not to think about my old car or the Audi.  
Do not think about Elliot, I tell myself.  
The day after we broke up, I spent the whole day at home crying. I really did not realize that he meant so much to me. I love him. I still do. But I know he can't give me what I want in a guy, so I'm going to have to find someone else.  
When I arrive back at home, the apartment is dark and quiet. Alex and her family, even Trevor, have gone off to London on vacation. I miss my roommate. I really want someone to talk to right now. I feel kind of lonely.  
I'm thinking about opening a bottle of white wine...scratch that. Elliot always liked white wine. I don't want to eat or drink anything that would remind me of him. I can't help but wonder how he's dealing with the breakup. I wonder if he's doing okay. I mean, he's a super rich lawyer. So maybe he's back solving cases and helping people out. I wonder if he's thought about me over the last week.  
I hear the intercom buzz and a voice says, "I have a delivery here for a Ms. Olivia Benson."  
I roll my eyes, wondering who would have delivered something to my-well, Alex and I's-apartment at such a late hour. After making my way down to the main floor, I sign for the package and then carry the box. I think maybe it is heavy and fragile, so I carry the box with both hands. I place the box on my kitchen counter and cut it open with scissors. Inside there are two dozen white roses. They're beautiful. Elliot has attached a note and I can't bring myself to throw the flowers away. I find a vase, put the flowers in, and then add water. The flowers are adding a nice touch to the apartment.

By the time it's Friday-now my second week at SVU-Ed has been bugging me with lots of personal questions. I almost want to tell him, "Would you just shut up and let me do my job?"  
But I don't. I see that an email has popped up. It's from Elliot.  
CRAP. WHY DOES HE HAVE TO EMAIL ME NOW? DOES HE NOT KNOW THAT I'M WORKING?  
The email is asking me if I need a ride to Brian's photography tonight.  
DARN IT! I had completely forgotten that Elliot and I were going to this thing. I excuse myself from my desk and head into the bathroom, locking myself in a stall. My mind and heart are racing.  
I do want to see him. It's been 10 days since I last him. It feels like torture. My mind reminds me of all the kissing, sex, touching, and even the bondage.  
I wonder if perhaps Elliot has found a new woman to be his submissive. I still remember him talking about Ms. Beck, the 20-something year old woman who he lost his virginity to. This was also the woman who abused him at 16. Somehow, that was where Elliot learned about the dominance/submissive thing.  
Elliot agrees to pick me up at 6:30 so that we will be there for 7. I have worn my uniform all day, but I get changed into my dress for the occasion. I will just have to hang up my uniform when I get home so it doesn't get wrinkled. It is a dark blue dress with large ruffles at the bottom. In one hand I'm holding a brown leather clutch.  
I see Rafael standing by the car and when I step inside, Elliot Stabler is sitting there. He's wearing a suit but not with a tie. I can't believe it's been ten days since I last saw him. The memories are going to start making me cry again. He asks me when the last time I ate a proper meal was. He's slightly upset when I tell him it's been several days. I have hardly been able to keep anything down since the breakup.  
We take his helicopter to the event. I congratulate Brian on getting the show. His photos were very stunning and looked beautiful. Elliot takes me someplace after the show to eat dinner.  
"I don't do dates with women," he says. "You are the only woman I've actually taken out on a date. All the others...we just went shopping for the room."  
OHH….  
After dinner, Elliot tells me that we need to get going back home. We start walking along the street and then we go into an alley. I have no idea what is going on.  
I'm suddenly pushed against the wall as Elliot crashes his mouth down onto mine. I don't even try to pull away. I've missed him so much. His hands on the back of my thighs, almost on my behind.  
"I want to try again, Olivia," he says. "We'll just be plain. Maybe after awhile we can start adding things in. Will you accept my asking you if you want to try again?"  
"What about punishments and rules?"  
"None."  
I think about it for a minute. I realize that I don't want to be without him any longer. 10 days was long enough for me.  
"When you left, I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. I felt horrible, knowing that I had done something that made you want to leave. I didn't want you to go."  
"I didn't want to either. But something told me to."  
I take a deep breath, then speak again. "Yes, I accept your asking. I'm willing to try again."  
He kisses me softly. Then we get in the helicopter and fly back to Manhattan.  
"Go home and get some sleep. You won't get a lot with your work tomorrow," he says. "By the way, there is a special package for you. I had Rafael drop it off in your apartment."  
I kiss him goodbye, knowing that I'm finally getting back to what I had before this mess came up. But I have no idea what the future will hold… 


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter 12 of "Shades of Blue" Enjoy and please review.**

After work on Saturday, Ed invites me to go out for drinks with the rest of the co-workers. I'm starting to wonder whether or not this is a good idea. I send Elliot an email telling him where I would be. He shows up at the bar and finds Ed standing a little too close to me. I think Elliot is getting a little jealous. He introduces himself as my boyfriend.  
"Olivia said she had an ex," Ed says.  
"Not anymore," Elliot replies.  
He pulls me aside and tells me that his company had bought the SVU. I'm slightly mad at him that he bought the place I am working at. He really does want to keep an eye on me. I happen to turn around for one second and see this woman staring at me. She seems...lifeless. I look back at Elliot, then back to where that woman was. She has disappeared. I shake off the thought of the woman. I figure that I'm never going to see this woman again. She is just a face in the crowd.

Elliot and I go to the grocery store to pick up some food since I don't have a lot to eat in the apartment. After getting the necessary food, we start cooking. Once the meal has finished cooking on the stovetop, I serve it on a couple of plates.  
"We're going to eat a little later," he says. "Right now, there's something better than food that I want."  
I wrap the plates in Saran Wrap, then put them in the fridge. After I close the door, Elliot is kissing me. He pushes me into the fridge door and I hear some bottles move around.  
"You know you want me, Olivia. I can feel it," he says.  
"I want you more than anything," I say.  
"Where do you want me?"  
"My bed. Now."  
He doesn't waste another second. He picks me up off the ground and carries me down the hall. Once we're in my bedroom, I am starting to go crazy. I've missed him so much and I'm glad to finally have him back. I haven't opened my curtains all day, so there's no need to worry about anyone seeing us.  
He looks at me and says, "What would you like me to do now?"  
"Make me yours again," I reply. "I want you to make love to me."  
"How would you like it?"  
"Please undress me."  
"You don't need to tell me twice," he smirks.  
He lifts my baby-blue shirt over my head and throws it behind him. I can't believe this is actually happening again. He is finally back in my apartment and soon to be in my arms again. I can see his eyes turning darker with arousal and a hunger for me.  
The jeans are the next thing to go. Then my underwear. I'm only wearing a bra. I want it off. But Elliot asks me what I want next. He really wants to be going slow tonight. I can understand where he's coming from.  
"Kiss me. You already know where," I say with a slight suggestive tone.  
"You know that I won't pass up on that offer," he says.  
His mouth sinks lower and lower on my body and I cry out. It's the most wonderful thing I have felt in a long time.  
"Elliot, please…" I beg. "Make love to me."  
"I was," he says once he is done.  
"Not just there. I want you in me."  
"You're sure?"  
"More than anything."  
Suddenly, a dirty idea comes to my mind. I smirk at him. He's still dressed.  
My hands are at his waist and then I yank off his jeans and underwear. They land on the floor in a pile.  
"Goodness…Olivia," he says as I begin to use my mouth. After a couple of minutes, he continues with, "Olivia, no more. I'm not gonna release into your mouth."  
I reluctantly pull away and then he pushes me onto my back.  
"Take your bra off. I want to see all of you," he demands.  
I do so. I'm lying down and his hands are on me within seconds. His hands are like a drug, and I've gotten addicted to them. I don't want to leave him again.  
"Please, please come inside me," I say.  
He pushes my legs apart with his own and then enters me. How I've missed this. Whatever we have is better than a friends-with-benefits relationship.  
"Let it go for me, Liv," he says.  
And I do.

When I awaken-because sex with Elliot always makes me tired-my eyes are adjusting to the light. I'm still in Elliot's arms, and he makes me feel safe.  
"I've missed this so much," I say. "Us being together. You lying in my bed. Me at your apartment."  
"I've missed this too," he says. "I'm getting hungry. Why don't we go and cook that food we were preparing earlier?"  
"That sounds like a good idea."  
A half hour later, we're sitting in the living room eating buffalo chicken and white rice. Elliot didn't feel up to having any vegetables tonight. He pours me a glass of white wine. It tastes good and distracts me from the sauce's heat.  
I'm wearing my purple silk robe and Elliot's back in his jeans-no shirt.  
"Do you want some dessert?" I ask. I'm wondering if he's still hungry after chicken and rice and wine.  
"Yes please. I have a craving for some ice cream. Do you have some?" he replies.  
"I believe so."  
I walk back into the kitchen and pull out some cookie-dough flavored ice cream.  
"I have cookie-dough flavored. That's all I got. Alex loves this stuff. She might get mad if we end up eating the whole thing," I say.  
"We can always buy her another tub. There are many at the grocery store," he says.  
"You're right."  
"Literally the best dessert ever. Dreyer's cookie-dough ice cream and Olivia."  
My mouth almost drops open in shock to what he has just said. I didn't realize that I am on the dessert menu.  
He holds a spoon and the tub of ice cream in one hand and leads me to the bedroom with the other.  
"I want to tie your hands," he says.  
That's fine with me. As long as there's no other forms of bondage or any of that stuff Elliot might still be in to. I'm pretty sure he is.  
He opens my robe and lets it fall to the floor. He tells me to lie on my back. He uses the sash on my robe to tie my hands to the headboard. Elliot gets on the bed, swings himself over my hips so that he's on top of me, and then opens the tub of ice cream. He takes out a scoop, eats it, and then takes another one. Just when I think he's going to let me eat it, he puts it in his mouth.  
"Not fair!" I tease him.  
He lets me eat the third scoop. It's cold and delicious. I haven't had that flavor in a while. He takes out another scoop and lets it melt a bit. Then he lets it fall off the spoon and onto my body.  
He licks the ice cream off me, leaving my body with longing and desire.  
"I like my dessert when it's on you. It tastes so much better than normal," he says.  
I shiver a little.  
"Is it cold?" he asks me.  
Yes, but it's also somewhat torture. The way you drip it onto me and then taste it drives me crazy.  
He continues scooping ice cream out of the tub and letting it drip onto me. My body shivers slightly every time I feel the cold stuff falling on me. Elliot continues to lap it up and-of course- continue to drive me crazy.  
I hear the sound of a wrapper being ripped apart as he pulls out a condom. I still have my hands tied to the headboard. When he enters me, it's a feeling that I never want to forget. He can be rough, but he can also be tender and caring whenever we make love.  
"You are mine, Olivia," he says. "Every part of you."  
"Yes, I am yours," I say.  
A little while later, I'm lying in my bed with Elliot's arms wrapped around me. He has untied my hands and I'm snuggled into his chest.  
The package he had Rafael drop off in my apartment is an IPad. It has a library full of my favorite books and songs. I love the IPad.  
I tell him about the strange woman I saw outside the bar. He knows who she is.  
"That is Kathy Johnson. She was one of my former submissives. She was hospitalized recently for trying to kill herself. Her husband died in a car accident five weeks ago."  
He took a deep breath and I knew that he wanted to say something. But he wasn't telling me what it was.  
"What happened?" I ask.  
"She applied for a concealed weapons permit and received. She can carry a gun if she manages to get one," he says. "Until this whole situation is cleared up, Rafael will be going with you wherever. I don't know if she will come after you or me or both of us. I want you safe."

 **Hate to break this to you all, but this is the last chapter of "Shades of Blue" for now :-( However, I have a TON more SVU stories that I'm going to write and publish on FanFiction, so keep your eyes out for those stories.**


End file.
